The BoxHuman's New Groove Part 7
Transcripts *Sherman: Mom! Mom! I think I'm still growing! Measure me again! *Lucy Wilde: All right, Sherman. Stand still and let's see. *Margo Gru: Mom, you and I both know that it's impossible for him... to have grown in the last five minutes. Isn't it? *Lucy Wilde: Look how much you've grown. *Margo Gru: What? Sherman, get out of the way. It's my turn again. Measure me. *Sherman: Dad's home. *Gru: Hey! (Laughing) Come here. (Laughing) *Sherman: Dad! I ate a bug today! *Gru: Oh! Was Mom baking again? Don't tell her I said that. *Lucy Wilde: I heard that. Okay, everybody, move aside. Lady with a baby comin' through. *(Lucy Wilde kiss at Gru) *Sherman: Dad! Dad! Dad! Look at how big I am. *Lucy Wilde: We were all measured today. *Gru: Oh. *Sherman: I'm going through a growth spurt. I'm as big as you were when you were me. *Gru: Mm-hmm. Sure are. *Margo Gru: That's not as impressive as my loose tooth. See? *Lucy Wilde: Okay, okay, you two. Our deal was that you could stay awake until Daddy came home. Now say good night. *Sherman and Margo Gru: Dad, do we have to? *Gru: No, you two can stay up. We're just gonna be sittin' here tellin' each other how much we love each other. Right, honey? (Kissing) *Sherman and Margo Gru: (Laughing) Good night. *Gru: They're grown up so fast. *Lucy Wilde: I'm sure they are so sweet of you. *Gru: Hey. How about I give you a song, will you? *Lucy Wilde: I'd love to. *Gru (singing): Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean, Why the sea is green like your eyes *Gru: (Gasps) I'm sorry... *Lucy Wilde: Go on. *Gru (singing): Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new, Where the stars are shooting to, When they're shooting through the skies, There's wondrous things that I would like to know, Like how they make the winds and turn the tides, And then I wonder why I wonder so, While other guys are busy choosing brides *Gru: (Gasps) Oh, where was I... *Lucy Wilde: Choosing brides! *Gru (singing): Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be, Someone right for me, Someone who may wonder too, Who is wonderful, Like y-y-y-y... I don't know, Like y-y-y... *Gru: You must be bored to tears with all this wacky nonsense. *Lucy Wilde: Oh, no! I don't think it's nonsense at all. Even if you are a bit wacky. So, what did the emperor want? *Gru: You know what? He couldn't see me. *Lucy Wilde: Couldn't see you? Why not? *Gru: I don't know. *Lucy Wilde: Well... Well, that's just rude. *Gru: Well, he is the emperor. I'm sure he's busy. *Lucy Wilde: No, no, no, no. No. Emperor or no emperor, it's called common courtesy. *Gru: Honey... *Lucy Wilde: If that were me, I'd march right back there and demand to see him, and you know I would. *Gru: Sweetie, sweetie, think of the baby. *Lucy Wilde: Gru, I'm fine. This baby's not coming for a while, but even if it was... I'd give that guy a piece of my mind. That kind of behavior just-just... I gotta go wash something. Gru? You okay? *Gru: Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired from the trip. Um, I'm gonna go put Misty away. *SpongeBob: Heh heh. Hi. Excuse me. Two seconds here. Um, I'm the one in the cart. Remember? This story's about me, not him. Okay. You got it? All right. We're gonna move ahead. Sorry to slow you down. (Laughing) Song *Sometimes I Wonder (from The Pebble and the Penguin) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts